Do Not Bring Guy Friends Home
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: Percy didn't call to tell Leo he was coming. But, did that mean he had to see this? And Leo looks like he doesn't feel uncomfortable with that position either. [Apartment AU and I own my OC]


Okay.

There is nothing wrong in this.

Absolutely nothing at all.

Absolutely . . . . Nothing . . . .

But then, why is it that I'm feeling rather jealous?

"P-Percy! U-umm . . . I didn't know you were coming tonight! You should've called me, man. I didn't prepare any snack for you," Leo excused with a squeak.

I nodded, a skeptical look overcoming my face as I stared at the guy whose lap Leo was sitting on as they played a video game in Leo's living room.

'Sure, I didn't call but did that mean I had to see this?' I thought dejectedly.

Leo caught the look and slowly (though he looks like he doesn't want to do it much to my irritation) stood up and sat beside the guy instead. A little too close for me to accept as far enough, though. He turned to me and patted the spot on his right and said with an endearing grin, "Come 'ere! Play a game with us!"

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways. "I'll change first," I told him with a lazy wave. He shrugged and went back to the game, letting out a surprised shriek when he saw that he was almost losing. "Hey! No fair!" I heard him curse.

I went to the guest room and changed into comfortable clothes. After that, I walked out and sat beside Leo, watching him and his guest play against each other in a racing game. "GO! GO! LEO! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" I was cheering.

And he didn't let me down. When I looked down at his fingers as he played, they were surprisingly working at a fast pace. Just like whenever he creates one of his inventions. I smiled thoughtfully, remembering the moment I met him at a Science Fair in school for the first time and I took a liking to him immediately.

The game ended with Leo as the winner. He leaned back on his arms and let out a tired sigh. He looked at his guest (I still don't know who) and grinned. "Now _that_ was one good game, Aldred. One good game, indeed."

His friend, _Aldred_ , agreed with a silent nod, a grin plastered on his face. But his grin faltered when he looked up at the clock on the wall. With a grunt, he stood up and told Leo that he was going home.

Seems like Leo understood why but he didn't seem to like it. "Alright. I'll walk you to the door. Wait for me here, Perce," he said. I nodded.

I waited patiently for him on the floor, picking at my hair. When he finally showed up, he was blushing deeply. I raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a little bit concerned. He just shook his head furiously. "N-Nothing," he mumbled. My eyebrows knitted together. I scooted nearer to him and stared at his eyes making him blush deeper (for some pleasant reason, I found that I liked this reaction of his).

"What. Happened?" I pressed. He sighed, admitting defeat silently. I smirked, knowing that I've won over him.

"So? What's the problem?" I prompted. He blushed when he finally answered. "A-Aldred kissed me."

When I heard that, something in me cracked. And I was sure that was my self-control cracking. "Where did he kiss you?" I asked, not noticing that my voice got deeper when I asked him.

"O-On the ch-cheek. W-Well not exactly the cheek but. . . Itwasrightattheendofmylips," he said. I didn't catch the last part but I think I got the idea.

"What?" He blushed deeper. "Make it louder, please," I said. "I said it was right at the end. . . of-of. . . my lips. . ." He whispered the last part but I heard it as if he said it with a megaphone. His last words rang in my head like a mantra and I couldn't stop it.

Before I realized what was happening, I pinned him to the ground by his wrists and pressed myself to his body. I slowly leaned down until we were centimeters apart. I can see his wide-with-surprise but beautiful, brown eyes staring at mine and I can feel something bubble in my stomach. Was it nervousness? Or was it giddiness? I didn't know. Whether it was a good feeling or not, I ignored it completely. Focusing more on Leo.

"Uhh. . . P-Percy? What are you-UMPH!" I didn't let him finish his sentence and pushed my tongue into his opened mouth. I can hear him moan and feel him writhe under me as I held his wrists down with one hand and held his hip with the other.

"PWAH!" He gasped as I breathed in a lungful of air and attacked his lips again, forcefully invading his mouth with my tongue. I stared into his eyes as I played with his tongue and explored his warm mouth. I could taste a bit of strawberry-flavored gum.

As I ransacked the whole of his cavern with my tongue, my free hand began its descent south of Leo's body. My hand stayed before his half-hard erection and palmed it gently, earning me a satisfying whimper. Leo's thighs closed themselves on my hand when I squeezed his rapidly hardening member. His back arched and our mouths separated when I squeezed Leo junior a little tighter. Leo rewarded me with a pleasured moan.

"You like that, Leo?" I asked him, my voice turning husky with lust. All I had for a reply was a shiver and an appreciative groan. I smirked.

I bent down and bit his exposed neck, probably giving him a shock if his surprised squeak wasn't enough of a hint, and sucked on it. His body reacted wonderfully, shuddering lightly as I continued to bite and suck on different places on his neck and collarbone.

"Don't move too much, babe. We're getting to the good part. Be good for me," I told him before pulling the tip of his shirt up to his chest, revealing his flat stomach and toned torso. I licked my lips in appreciation and bent down on his exposed chest.

"Don't mind if I do," I mumbled before taking one of his perk nipples into my mouth. A strangled groan came from his lips together with his back arching, pressing his chest into my face that I not too subtly accepted with a soft bite on his nipple.

When I pulled back and rubbed our clothed erections, I could've sworn he cursed in disappointment as I pulled back from playing with his nipples, but immediately let loose a low mewl as I continued to rub our hardened cocks together.

"Are you having fun, Leo?" I suddenly asked out of curiosity. He didn't respond. Well. . . I can still live with that, seeing as he's writhing in pleasure under me.

"Percy! I-I love-AH! Ahhnn~" I already took his pants and boxers off of him, exposing Leo JR to the cool air of the room and making Leo shudder cutely. "What was that, Leo?" I breathily asked him, giving him a slow but rhythmic handjob.

"I-I love y-you, P-Perce-Hya! Ahhnn! E-Ever since w-we met!" A stupid grin appeared on my face and I forgot I was teasing him. Confused, Leo opened his previously shut eyes to look up at me, and he must have noticed my grin because he grinned back just as goofily.

I let go of his hands and they met behind my neck, pulling me down to Leo's cute, grinning face. I couldn't help giving him a peck on the nose, to which he giggled (yes, giggled) at. "Do you really mean what you said, Leo?" I asked him, totally and hopelessly hopeful that his answer would be a 'yes'. He giggled again, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

His reply sent me to the edges of extreme happiness. I looped my arms around his waist and pulled him on my lap so now we're in a sitting position. He hugged me tight with a sexy moan when I suddenly held his cock and redid my handjob. He was bucking his hips to get me to quicken my pace, but I yielded and kept myself controlled and teasingly slow.

"Percy~ Hurry!" He let out a low moan as he spurted semen onto my hand. I chuckled deviously and removed my hand from Leo JR to see how much cum coated it. And I smirked when I saw that it was almost completely coated with Leo's cum. I heard him whimper when he saw my hand and my smirk widened. An idea came to me.

I brought the cum-coated hand to my mouth and began to lick it clean, watching Leo's eyes widen in horror as I finished cleaning my hand. It was really amusing, his reaction. "Leo, come 'ere and taste yourself," I ordered him. He obeyed. I took my tongue out of my mouth and let him suck on it, groaning with pleasure as he played with my tongue.

Cautious not to alert the younger boy, I placed my hands on his round bottom and began to knead. His eyebrows knit together above his closed eyes and a moan erupted from his throat. I continued kneading his sweet, round ass, spreading them and pushing them together. He kneeled instead of sitting on my lap, making me crane my neck to keep our lips connected. His hands couldn't decide whether to just grip on my hair or clutch at the back of my shirt.

He shivered in the kiss when I surprised him by a little bite. My hand pushed through the creek between Leo's ass and two fingers rubbed the hole hiding in them. His back arched in surprise, disconnecting our lips and stopping the kiss. But it was alright. It was a good reaction. I felt my own member jump in anticipation at the event that was to come.

Leo stared at me wide-eyed for a moment before his eyes returned to their lustful glaze as he started feeling the pleasure from my prodding and teasing. I couldn't help smiling fondly when he gave me a needy expression. He looks so cute.

Feeling impatient, I inserted a finger into him causing him to jump and gasp at the sudden intrusion. But when he got used to it, I added another finger. And another. I started scissoring and opening him little by little using those three fingers. And I understood that he was uncomfortable with it so I began giving him kisses on the spots I discovered were sensitive. It seemed his attention was half diverted to my teasing and his muscles relaxed a little.

I heard him say my name softly so I looked up at his face while keeping him groaning and mewling in pleasure on top of me. "Yes?" I replied breathily. Leo's eyes stared right at mine, lidded and misty from lust.

His Adam's apple bobbed before he spoke in a nervous stutter. "I-I like you, Percy. I like you." Hearing him say that unexpectedly, I stared at him, unmoving. He squirmed under my gaze which made him look all the more enticing.

Another huge grin broke my face as I neared it to his, our noses just barely touching, while I restarted my ministrations that made him moan for more. I'm starting to really like hearing that phrase from him. "Percy! Percy! Ah!" He chanted my name so wonderfully, my cock twitched.

"Wait a bit more, babe. You'll get what you want in no time~" I cooed. He whimpered softly, turning his face to the side. I took the chance to bite a vacant spot on his exposed neck and when I pulled away, I saw a new love bite forming on his perfectly smooth, tanned skin.

In one moment, I removed my fingers from his hole and got him ready for my intrusion. In moments, his dazed mind came to focus and he understood what I was about to do. I adjusted our position on the floor so he and I could be comfortable. Now, with his legs tightly looped around my hips, I slowly entered him, his still tight hole sheathing my manhood wonderfully.

He arched his back and opened his mouth for a silent scream from the pain I knew he must be feeling, I could see his face scrunched up in it. Guiltily, I bent down and placed more loving kisses on his cheek and lips. Leo gladly took the distraction.

We made out until I was fully inside him, my rock hard member sheathed tight in his warmth. I touched his cock and he gasped in surprise. I gave him a small smile before a grunt came out of my lips. I slowly pulled out of him until the head of my cock was the only part of me inside him before I slammed back in.

The force made him gasp my name aloud. "Percy!" He shouted.

I pulled out of him again, though not fully, and slammed myself back in. I repeated this process until we could get into a good, fast pace. Our bodies reeked of sweat and sex as we did our sinfully pleasurable act on the floor.

I kept on thrusting in him causing him to moan louder and louder. I was grunting and gasping, feeling how tight Leo was becoming as we continued.

I loved all the sounds he made while I teased him and his hard-on. My hands rubbing and pressing sensitive spots. "Percy! MORE! MORE! AH! HAA~ GUH! PE-RCY! Aahhnn!" He pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our tongues played together and our lips locked perfectly as our bodies moved in synch.

In no time, Leo tightened further and came on our stomachs with a long, lusty moan, arching his back from the orgasm. I kept on thrusting into him, building up the pool of warmth in my stomach before releasing my semen inside him with a loud grunt.

Leaning on my arms instead of lying on top of him, I chanced a glance at Leo and saw him breathing just as heavily as I was. I leaned down and gave a peck on his lips which turned into a soft, short kiss. "Leo," I called. His hazy eyes turned to me.

"I'm going to pull out now," I told him in a breathless voice. He shook his head tiredly before looping his arms around my neck, and together with his legs, pulled me down to him. "Don't pull out yet. Let's stay like this for a little while. I want to feel you inside me, still."

Smiling, I placed a small kiss on the love bite I gave him earlier. "Sure. On the couch," I said. A low groan escaped our mouths as I carried him over to the couch with my dick still inside him. It was an act I found pretty difficult since I was tired from our first time together but it felt good being inside Leo so it was fine.

When we reached the couch, we cuddled with Leo sitting on top of me. And I can proudly say that we made out on the couch for a bit. Until Leo said, "Let's just cuddle with you not inside me." I just agreed, sensing that Leo probably wanted to sit beside me instead of sitting on top of me while we were still connected.

But I didn't let him sit beside me. After pulling out of him, I replaced him on my lap and we cuddled. Thankfully, there was a blanket lying just over the couch's headrest. We used it to cover ourselves.

"I like you, Percy. You know, the 'like' kind of like. Like ' _love-love_ ' like," Leo said. "Yeah, I heard you the first time. I like you, too, Leo. The ' _love-love_ ' kind of like," I told him with a grin. We laughed.

He looked up at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt giddy when he gave a second one before he placed his head on my shoulder. "Let's clean up later. I want a nap," I heard him say. I nodded tiredly, open to the idea of sleep.

"Then maybe I can take you out on a date after?" I suggested innocently, my eyes checking for a reaction. His eyes were already closed and he was breathing evenly but I could've sworn I heard him hum his agreement. Like the 'mm-hmm' kind of reply.

With a dorky grin on my face, I hugged Leo closer and closed my eyes for a nap.


End file.
